New halfbloods
by Gupriela
Summary: title explains it mostly... rated m since they are teens people you can't blame them! reveiw! flames shall be laughed at!
1. Chapter 1

New half-bloods

I awoke to extremely loud music coming from next to me. It was the most annoying sound in the world. Well actually it was a very good song but to a sleep deprived teenage girl any noise going off at 6:30 is annoying. Anyways I got out of bed groggily and walked to my dresser. I grabbed my black skinny jeans and my chemical romance t-shirt (coincidently the band who wrote the song that woke me up, '_thank you for the venom'_). I yanked a brush through my dark brown hair while swaying slightly to the beat of my music. I rummaged around till I found my black eyeliner and mascara, applying a dark line around my chocolate colored eyes. I hoisted my always threatening to fall to the ground pants up and walked down the stairs. When I got to the kitchen and smiled mischievously as I grabbed a pan and wooden spoon before running back up the stairs. I slowly opened the door to my brother, Leo's, room.

"Lelo…" I said softly. He didn't stir so I walked up next to his bed and knelt down so I was next to his head. "Leo you need to get up now…" I said a little louder. He mumbled in his sleep but still didn't get up. _You're asking for it_ I thought. I climbed onto his bed and stood by his feet. I jumped up and down banging my pot with the wood spoon and yelling at the top of my lungs. He jumped up with a surprised shriek. He glared at me with his hazel eyes and stretched. People say we look alike but we really don't. Leo has hazel eyes were as mine are brown, he has lighter hair than mine, he has a more square jaw… the only thing we have in common is we have high cheek bones. He pulled the blanket off and walked over to his dresser. I ran back down the stairs and made some cereal for myself. I gulped it down then went to brush my teeth. Leo came stomping down the stairs just as mom did too, dressed in her uniform. Our mom was a flight attendant and had to get to work at 7 so me and Leo had to get up early so we could go to school.

"good morning Layla." My mom, Karen, said walking through the kitchen to give me a hug and one of her dazzling white toothed smiles. She ran down the hall to our bathroom to get ready and I could hear the water running as she brushed her teeth. I grabbed an apple and tossed it to leo. He caught it and took a bite while rummaging through the cupboard for more food. It was his first day of 6th grade and my first day of 9th. When we were all ready it was about 6:45 and we all ran to the car since mom was already gonna be late for work. She was a flight attendant so she had to get to work early.

Mom dropped leo off at school and we watched him jog to the play ground so he could wait for his friends. Only three of my friends are going to the same school which doesn't exactly make a difference since I wasn't very popular to begin with. When we got to the school I gave my mom a hug then jumped out of the car. As soon as I was out of the car I was tackled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nico: Ms. Robin Goodfellow…**

**Me: yes?**

**Nico: say it…**

**Me: NOOOOOO**

**Nico: YES!**

**Me: *Sniff* but it makes me depressed**

**Nico: for me?**

**Me: *Sniffle***

**Nico: *Kisses cheek* please?**

**Me: *giggle* fine. I don't own pjo**

**Nico: you're the best! *kisses forehead***

"Ninja hug!" my friend Lena squeals. She has dark brown curls that fall past her shoulders and milk chocolate skin that looks way darker next to my pale complexion. Her eyes are a little darker than mine and twinkle like millions of stars. Her dad works at some fancy breakfast place so she also gets dropped off early. She has on black skinny jeans and a purple tee shirt. I smile up at her since she is a little taller than me. We go to a little bench near the front of the school and sit there to wait for our other two friends, Emma and Sam, to arrive. As Lena fusses over how screwed up I look dressed in all black and not in pink like I did when we were in kindergarten together.

"You used to be soooo pretty! Then you just had to get all" she waves her arms at me.

"Wow Lena that made me feel great about myself" I said rolling my eyes and smiling. We laughed and then a car pulled up in front of the school. It was a big white van and as the door slid open four boys got out. One had dark curls all over his head, olive tone skin, and was wearing blue jeans and camo jacket. Two were obviously twins. They had wavy brown hair that stopped a little above their shoulders, brown eyes that twinkled mischievously, and had smiles that would make you put a wary hand on your pocket. The last boy was tallish and had pitch black hair that fell lightly over his dark brown eyes. He was wearing all black which made his skin appear ghostly pale. Lena grinned flirtatiously at them and the boy with dark curls took some metal wires out of his pockets and started twiddling with them nervously. Just then another car pulled up and our two other friends jumped out. Emma and Sam waved good-bye to Sam's mom as they jogged over to us. Emma has pale blond hair and even paler skin. Her intelligent grey eyes were beautiful but could also be scary sometimes. Like 'piss me off and I'll knock you into next year' kind of scary. Sam has dark brown eyes and hair the color of pennies that goes past her shoulders in thick waves. Both of them were dressed similarly to myself and were smiling brightly at us. Emma immediately saw me staring at the boys out of the corner of my eye.

"Lay, stop staring. It's rude." Emma chided giving me a stern look.

"Em they look familiar…" I whispered making sure the boys couldn't hear us. It was about 7:00 so nobody was arriving except a few people who were scattered about.

"So? That doesn't mean it's any less rude to ogle them like that!"

"No I haven't met them before… it's just look at them…" I said indignantly, "And I wasn't 'ogling' them! I was just studying them closely!" Emma rolled her eyes and gave me the _same thing_ face. Sam frowned as she looked at them as well.

"They do look familiar…" she muttered her brow furrowing slightly.

"Well lets go introduce ourselves!" Lena announced smiling widely and attempting to drag us over there.

"No!" Emma and Sam cried out and pulled her back. She hmphed at them but didn't keep dragging us forward.

"Wimps…" she muttered pouting.

"We aren't wimps! They just might think we're weird and obviously aren't interested in us." I said defensively. Emma and Sam quickly nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes you are!"

"NO!" I shot back

"Yes!"

"No we aren't." Sam said calmly

"Are."

"Aren't" Emma said back

"Aren't" The boys were watching this whole little exchange and the twins snickered. The Goth boy was shaking as he tried to hide his laughter. The other boy who had a camo jacket was also chuckling lightly. All our heads turned at once to look at the boys who were all laughing at us.

"Let's ask what they think." Lena said then took off before we could respond. We chased after her.

"Are they wimps?" she asked courageously.

"So sorry boys… don't mind her she's a little screwed up, up stairs." Sam said smiling apologetically. I covered my mouth to hide my smile when Lena looked slightly offended at that.

"We could tell…" responded the taller of the twins grinning at Sam. Lena stared at the strange boy with her mouth hanging open. I tried to hold in my laughter. Emma was doubling over with silent laughter as Lena looked back at us with a shocked expression. I smiled at her teasingly. Before Lena could get over her shock the bell rang. I took off through the trees toward our gym class since my first class was P.E. As I was walking calmly toward the doors someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see a tall boy smiling at me. He had perfect teeth, white enough to blind you if the sun hit them right. He had tanned skin that was stretched over huge muscles that were defiantly not normal for a 9th grader. He had blonde hair that was in wavy layers around his head. He looked like a surfer dude except his eyes were black.

"You lost darling? 'Cause I could help you find your way." The boy said looking straight in my eyes.

"N-No it's alright." I stuttered backing away quickly. I went to fast since I tripped over my own feet and fell backward.

"Aww Logan you're scarin' the poor thing." I voice said from behind me.

"I think she looks even cuter scared though." Drawled another voice. I turned around to see two other boys step out from behind trees. One had brown hair, the other black. They both had black eyes as well as the first boy.

"N-No thanks."

"Poor sweet heart. Scared to death. There ain't nothin' to be scared 'bout sweetie." The brunette cooed. My breath was coming in short quick breaths.

"Thanks boys for your concern but she already has an escort." A silky voice spoke from behind them. The blond turned in surprise and I could tell by the way his body went stiff he didn't like my supposed escort. I looked up to see the Goth boy standing there in just as tense a posture as evil surfer.

"What are **you** doing here?" Black haired boy snarled. Goth kid smiled at him but I could see his hands travel to grip a hilt of something in his pocket

"Daren." Goth boy snarled right back. The brunette was smiling through this whole little ordeal as if he couldn't feel the tension rolling off the three boys.

"Hey Nicky could we possibly have this conversation at a better time? We were 'bout to invite 'lil darlin' over for lunch." Goth boy's eyes flared with anger at the boys nickname for him.

"Hey I have an idea! Logan why not take you and the rest of the scum you call friends and leave." Goth kid growled as he tugged something out of his pocket. the three boys tensed and the brunette's smile disappeared when they saw the kid pull a skull lighter out of his pocket.

"until we meet again." Logan sneered as him and the boys disappeared. Brunette winked at me and smiled flirtatiously. Then they were gone…


	3. Chapter 3

**Nico: Mrs. Robin goodfellow is still a bit depressed from last time so I'll tell you for her… she doesn't own any of us awesome pjo characters as much as she wants to.**

**Me: *sob* that just made me feel worse! *sob***

**Nico: hehe sorry**

"You're welcome." Goth boy said to me when the boys were gone. Me being the indignant girl I was huffed and said,

"You shouldn't have interfered _Nicky _I had it all under control!" yeah, 'yell at the boy who just saved your butt 'cause that's amazingly smart'. But hey don't blame me, I was still pretty freaked about what happened just ten seconds before. Goth kid whirled around and stomped toward me.

He might have been pissed about the nickname or maybe the denying him the proper respect for taking on the bad guys instead of letting them have me. Or maybe both. "You couldn't take them on if you tried." He spat. Now that hit a nerve.

"Why? Is it since I'm a little below average in size? Or maybe the fact I don't have huge muscles? Oh or here's one, the fact I don't keep a lighter in my pocket! Well sorry to disappoint but my mom barely lets me near a steak knife!" I was ranting now just letting all the fear dissolve into anger to fuel my speech.

"NO! Because you don't deal with people like that a lot! You have a family to take care of you! The only reason I saved you was because I knew if you died it would hurt your family so much! You don't know death! You probably have the happiest life ever with every single person you ever loved right next to you!" he bellowed. That did it. My eyes welled with tears and I shoved past him so he couldn't see them fall down my face. I ran to the bathroom and stayed there till the end of first period.

I looked in the mirror and smiled. I looked the same as before the little scene before. See I had those little break downs a LOT so I learned to bring mascara, eyeliner, and make up remover to school. That's why I didn't have many friends. It wasn't like I cried all the time or anything but either they thought I was to depressing or I thought they were to annoying, bossy, mean, disrespectful,… yeah I'm kind of picky in friends. Anyway I headed toward my next class which was all about how life might be hard but that doesn't mean you should do drugs and smoke and all that. It also taught about depression and suicide and stuff like that. I walked into the classroom and a pretty lady with dark brown hair and grey eyes just like Emma's. I smiled at her and she told me were my seat was. It was at the very back of the room next to a window. I sat down and dug my book out of my backpack. I started reading happily and heard someone sit next to me. I looked up and saw **him**. He smiled at me but I just crinkled my nose at him and turned around to face the front. I felt a tap on my shoulder but ignored it since I knew who it was.

"I'm sorry." He said very clearly but soft enough not to make a scene of it.

"No you're not you meant every word of what you said." I said simply.

"No I didn't I was just a little angry that **they** were here." I knew who he was talking about, "I didn't mean to offend you…"

Looking back on our little encounter in the trees before and saw just how much I had over reacted. I would have acted that way to if I had just seen what seemed to be my worst enemies picking on a poor defenseless person. "It's okay. I kind of over reacted." I mumbled back. I looked over at him and he grinned at me his big brown eyes twinkling happily. Then the bell rang and we faced our teacher.

"Hello class. My name is Ms. Rose. Today your assignment is to fill out as much of the sheets on your table." I looked down and saw a little packet that had questions like: my partners name is my partner is good at … "as an example Ms. Sixx here would ask Mr. Stoll as many questions as she can before ten minutes are up then Mr. Stoll will ask Ms. Sixx questions so on so forth till the end of class." I hadn't known Emma was in my class but I looked up and saw Emma's grey eyes fixed on the teacher. Emma was seated to one of twins who was fidgeting a lot and his eyes were darting all over the place. "Start"

"Name?"

"Layla Iero." He kept going on with questions till he got to,

"What are you good at?" I was stumped. I didn't really have talents that were considered **good**.

"Don't have any."

"Everybody has talents!" he argued.

"I don't have any good talents." I argued back

"Just what are you good at! Anything!"

"Ummm… well I'm good at reading… and pranks and-" I stopped myself before I said stealing. I was very good at that. Yeah not exactly the type of thing you want to put on a school assignment.

"What?" he asked his curiosity sparked.

"That was twenty minutes switch!" Ms. Rose called saving me from a long explanation.


End file.
